The PC
by random-k
Summary: In a Pokemon game you can see useful things such as HP bars, and levels that others would not see in a battle. But what is the world like for the character you play as? That you control


The P.C 

_I own nothing but my own ideas_

* * *

"A long time ago, long before we are aware of our own existence-"

"_**We the P.C's are chosen for a destiny"**_

"We are chosen to become champions, researchers, someone who caches legends"

"_**We are the legends of the world. We are its saviors and vassals'"**_

"The day we receive our first Pokémon, is the day our perspective changes forever. Before that , we were odd children."

" _**The day we receive our Pokémon, is the day we receive the sight. "**_

"The sight is seeing what other trainers miss. We see the numbers. We see our Pokémon's exact potential. We see their heath and we know whether to give them lemonade or MooMoo Milk. We see the health bar and know what moves will weaken or cut you down. We know when exactly to throw the Poké ball. We see our experience bars, and know exactly when a Pokémon levels up."

"_**On our opponents and ourselves we see the level. With that we can dominate. A type advantage won't help you, if your opponent is too strong to feel it."**_

"On the day we receive the sight, we lose touch with the world. Or the world loses touch with us. Instead there is a presence."

"_**We walk into a strangers house and no one cares. We talk to someone, but they never pay attention. At three tries they repeat the same things. They stand in the same place. The weather rarely changes. "**_

"The presence controls our lives, and we become shadows. Observers."

"_The money will always go to Pokémon supplies. The world ignores my words. My will is at the bidding of the presence. Whatever it wishes, I obey. I sleep when the presence leaves me, whether it be rain, wind ,snow, shine, or the bottom of the ocean. My hair is a mess, cloths torn and sooty, but the world remains blind, and the presence does not care."_

" _**We are the same. We are ignored."**_

"The Pokémon are our friends. They are equally controlled by the will of the presence. They protect us from the world, and from danger when the presence abandons us in bad environment."

"_**One does not abuse their only protection, and allies in the world in-between."**_

"The world in-between life and shadow. The world in-between deafness and sound. Between Pokémon and people."

"_I hear the sounds of nature, and I hear the music. I see my soundings, and myself moving amongst them. I read what people are saying to me. I save the world, catch Legends, and become a champion, because there are no other options to me. I have lost sight of myself."_

"_**As have we all.**__**"**_

"The thoughts of our Pokémon become clearer, as our sense of self fades, and we stop resisting the presence. There is little need to speak out loud, no one will act different. We wonder if we are psyckic, or just in tune with our Pokémon. Then one day-"

"_**-Usually when there is nothing more for the presence to do with us-"**_

"-The presence will get bored. Sometimes the Pokémon are taken, other times they are left with us. Then the presence leaves us."

"_**And we die"**_

"And wake up on the day we got our sight, Back again at the beginning"

"_**We are the P.C's. This is our future."**_

"_Is it a time loop?"_

"Perhaps"

"_Why are you the only individual speaker?"_

"I am Red. I am the only one who lived without the presence. When done I went to go train on top of a giant mountain. Then I met someone else with the presence, Gold, and got pulled back to the day I gained the sight."

"_Hey aren't you White? N's looking for you."_

"**Yes I am White. Haven't you been listening to us, Noob? We are stuck in a time period! Time loop is a perfect description. We are stuck in it! Every time I see him, he is doing the same thing, same words even, I could memorize it! He speaks too fast, and never listens. After being betrayed , disowned, and disillusioned, he flies off on his giant dragon! The outcome never changes. And I AM ****STUCK****! Stuck reliving it. N will never find me. "**

"I am a P.C! White is a P.C! You are even a P.C! As a P.C we are almost dead to the world. I was the Champion, but Lance never beat me. No one did. So why did Gold face him?"

"**Because the world never remembers us enough. Ask someone what my name is. To the world I am no longer White. I am ****The Hero. **** By defeating the N, The victor against the previous champion, I became the champion. I even went back and kicked everyone's ass, so I could beat Alder. And won. But no one tells you that, do they?"**

"_Um, no._"

"**I rest my case!"**

"Quiet White. Rosa, welcome once again to day one. We figured we would be nice, and explain some things before your first repeat. You Are a P.C!"

"**It shouldn't be long before the text shows up" **

Rosa paled and stared into space. White turned to Red.

"**You are a sadist, you know that? And why didn't I get a synchronized chorus?"**

"I'm bored" He told her unrepentantly "and I felt everyone saying the same line at once would be symbolic. Three hearts as one, or something..."

White would have responded, but she had collapsed, and was slowly disappearing.

"Guess it's time for her to watch Belle trash her bedroom, again" He remarked, completely unconcerned about her death. She would be back.

And try as he might, he honestly couldn't find it in himself to care.

* * *

_I wondered about the repeats the characters go through when we reset the game. So I did a piece about a P.C's opinion on being a Player character and what it might be like. And what I came up with surprised me. Red is regular text, Rosa is italics, Yellow is underlined italics, Bold italics are all the P.C's , and White is bold. _

_Please leave a review _


End file.
